Traffic Lights
by Dark Queen of Peaches
Summary: Oneshot. Remus and Sirius are stuck in a muggle traffic jam and turn on the radio. Slash.


Author Note: I wrote this ficlet stuck in a _Traffic Jam_ in Edinburgh, I haven't written anything for ages………but you can flame if you feel the need.

Title: Traffic Lights

Author: Peachi

Rating:

Disclaimer: Right lets get this sorted……1 If I owned the characters, I wouldn't be writing this myself….I get some1 to do it for me! 2. IF I owned Remus and Sirius they would be gay. I DON'T OWN THEM!

Oh and the songs aren't mine either.

Warning: From disclaimer above…..slash and probably bad words cause they slip in easily.

Remus Lupin stared hard at the red traffic light, willing it to turn green. _Why, why, why had he offered to drive Sirius to King's Cross Station? He wasn't even old enough, if they got caught_…..

Remus and Sirius were in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Remus, who lived in Yorkshire, had offered to drive Sirius down the Station at the start of the new school year. That promise however had been made on the last night of the last school year when the rest of the Marauders had got Remus seriously drunk on fire whiskey disguised as lemonade. Remus had been hoping all summer that Sirius would forget, but alas his friend had phoned he last night and asked if the lift was still on. How could Remus refuse? Sirius had sounded unusually quiet on the phone and Remus wondered if his dad had beaten him up again, he would've said yes anyway though because he could never say no to Sirius, even now that he was a prefect. Truth was he loved Sirius, and he hated seeing him hurt about anything. Any time the Slytherins insulted him and he got that sad puppy look on his face before hexing them Remus felt his heart tear, and when after his monthly transformation Sirius stayed in the hospital wing with him and talked about the latest girl he had snagged Remus felt like he was going to cry his eyes out.

Remus' thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Sirius woke up next to him in the passenger seat, he stared around him wildly for a moment before realising where he was.

"Remyy! Are we still stuck at this bloody traffic light?" he asked blurrily, moving so he could see out of the window better.

"Yes, Sirius we are. Have you got a problem with it?"

"I have."

"So what's your problem?" Remus asked slowly, hoping against hope Sirius was not going to say what he thought he wa-

"I bored, Remy!"

_To late_ Remus thought. "Look at the window then." Sirius gave Remus an annoyed look, he gestured at the window.

"I'm already looking thought it Remy. Can I listen to some music? PLEASE!"

"Okay, Okay listen to music." Sirius smiled happy and switched on the radio.

_The Atrocity_ by Biffy Clyro blasted through the small car stereo.

"_I don't wanna die._

_Don't expect me to die _

_We can live forever."_

"Boring," said Sirius, changing the channel and staring smugly at Remus. Remus loved that song and Sirius knew it, he also knew how much it annoyed him when it was turned off half-way the lovely moving lyrics. (A/N: hehe, like chocolate, it makes remy cry in happiness.) Remus stared straight ahead at the road watching the red light unblinkingly trying not to reach over and seriously strangle Sirius. (A/N:intended, folks!)

"_Every now and then I get a little tired of listening to the sound of my tears."_

Sirius was singing, he had turned the music off and was singing on his own.

"_Total Eclipse of the heart"_ he sang looking at Remus. "_Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do Remy doesn't love me back." _Sirius blushed the colour of deep crimson and looked away. There was an awkward silence inside the car.

"Uh Sirius can you change the words?"

Sirius winced and looked at Remus through anguished eyes.

"Sorry Rem, I got a bi-"

But Remus cut across him. "Cos I do love you."

Suddenly Sirius lunged across the seat towards Remus, hungrily pressing his lips towards Remus'. They kissed passionately. Pressed against the inside of the car. Sirius emerged from the kiss first, annoyed at the beeping of car horns.

"Err. Remy?"

"Mmmmmmmmm" murmured Remus happily.

"The light has turned green."

A/N: Flame all you want, but please review I haven't written in ages and the ikle little blue button hasn't been pressed by you before…..go on press it, it likes you…..

Dark queen of Peaches


End file.
